The warring clans
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: Prologue in first chapter. When a Nether expedition goes horribly wrong, four clans must band together to face a threat that could destroy them all.
1. Prologue

**If you're reading this, I welcome you into the family of Pootis, Dragon hunters and fluffy kittens! Please be sure to check out my ongoing story "Pokémon High"! The High School itself was more of a filler, but I might add it later. Right now, it's a crossover between Pokémon and The Last Airbender (Neither of which I own). Anyways, enjoy this new Minecraft story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or Mojang!**

In the beginning, Notch and his brother Herobrine created the entire Minecraft universe. They made countless worlds, no two being the same. Some were filled with deserts that spanned the entire globe. Others had vast oceans or beautiful mountain ranges.

Notch created the villagers, who made up most of the population. They were expert farmers, blacksmiths, scholars, or had other talents. Herobrine created the pigs, sheep and cows that the villagers would raise for food and wool. He also created the evil mobs without Notch knowing. They roamed day and night, terrorizing the people. Notch was furious when he found out about this. He placed an enchantment on the sun to discourage the creatures from appearing in the day.

Finally, Notch made his champion race: The Steves. These creatures were skilled craftsmen, builders, warriors and adventurers. Notch promised them freedom from his ruling as long as they vowed to keep the villagers same from evil.

Herobrine was not pleased to see that his army had become weak so easily. He created the End, Endermen, and the Ender Dragon was HIS champion. He told the monster that if he could wipe out the Steves, The dragon would be deputy under his creator Herobrine.

The Ender Dragon lead his army into the Overworld to wipe out all traces of humanity. They managed to destroy most of the large cities that the villagers had created. Only a few small villages survived, leaving a small population. Herobrine knew that there was no way the Steves could defend these small villages themselves, so he attacked them personally.

What Herobrine didn't realize, was that Notch had created many gods, guardians of the world, to assist the Steves. Flak, god of the lightning and land storms, Paan, god of the sea, and Num, goddess of the earth were there to help the Steves. Even though Herobrine was a creator god, he was no match for the power of Steves and three gods. He was quickly defeated, but not slain, for he was a deity. Notch soon discovered the failed raid by his brother, and banished him to the underworld, the Nether. There he would be guarded by Kue, god of death and the underworld, and his trusty Cerberus Fluffy.

Kue couldn't keep Herobrine locked up with his own power, Herobrine was just too powerful. So, Notch told the Steves that in order to keep Herobrine trapped and the world safe, they would have to have one Steve from each of the clans travel to the underworld and slay creatures to keep Kue's power strong enough to hold Herobrine.

Centuries past, and less people believed in Herobrine. The clans still made the journey the Nether, but they now believed they slayed creatures as a sacrifice to Kue to please him, keep him from unleashing his wrath upon the mortal world.

But Herobrine is very much real... and he still waits for the day he can return to the Overworld to finish what he started...

**I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and the TRUE origins of Minecraft. Anything else anyone ever tells you IS A LIE! So leave a review, tell me what you liked and didn't like, tell me what I should add, what the clans should be like, and send in original characters! Finally, if you can help me come up with a better name for the story, that would be great!**

**1. Name**

**2. Personality**

**3. Physical features (hair, height etc)**

**4. Skills (warrior, craftsmen, etc)**

**5. Any other details you want to add.**


	2. Chapter 2: Clan introduction

**I thought it might help to give a bit of detail about the four clans so... yeah.**

**Boarclan: Fierce warriors, skilled ambushers, have few trees in their territory because they used all the trees for weapons. Live in a plains biome that used to be a birch forest.**

**Fireclan: Generally peaceful, but quick to anger. Very aggressive in combat, they are skilled demolition experts (explosives). The capitol city is located on a cliff in the side of a volcano, but most of the territory is oaks.**

**Silentclan: These people never communicate with their mouths, they use telepathy. No one knows what their military is like because they don't want to trifle with them. Capitol city is in a desert, most of the other territory is jungle or snow.**

**Enderclan: Nothing is known about this clan. Rumored to be descended from Endermen, this faction has the ability to teleport and use psychic powers. Their capitol is rumored to be deep in the heart of a massive swamp, but most of the territory is supposedly marshland.**

**Any extra ideas for the factions (and original characters) are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Roland

**I welcome all of you to the next chapter. Remember: I will be accepting ocs pretty much the whole story: I have four clans to build. This chapter is going to be an introduction to the first main character, who was not born into a clan.**

"Roland! ROLAND GET UP!" I heard a feminine voice holler. "Don't wanna..." I mumbled, rolling out of bed. "Well, you have to hurry." The voice replied. "They found us. We have to pack up camp and leave."

That woke me up. I quickly set my anvil on the ground, allowing it to grow to full size. I pulled out an iron ingot to repair my sword and pick. When I was finished, I packed everything into my traveling bag, and flee with my family.

Well, technically, they're not my family. I'm not related to any of them, but they treat me like one of their own, so we are a family. I'm a mercenary, hired by the family to guard them as they travel around the world to find a better home. The father of the family was rumored to have assassinated a high ranking officer in one of the four wild clans, but I don't believe there are any clans like that. The only humans I have encountered other than this family of nomads were in a few small villages.

Quickly going back to reality, I realized that the family was leaving me behind. I ran outside the door to find it was the middle of the night.

"Sir..." I started to say, catching my breath. "Are you sure we should travel during the night?"

"They're less likely to find us under the cover of darkness." The father replied. "Besides, I would much rather the monsters get us than them."

"Who is "them"?" I asked, getting impatient. "I've never even seen these people that are supposedly chasing us. How can we be sure they even exist?"

"Oh, they exist alright." He said, crouching down to stare at his reflection in a pond. Sighing, he continued walking, so I followed them. We met little resistance that night, claiming the life of a skeleton and a spider. I used the string to craft a new bow. I climbed to the top of a jungle tree to establish a vantage point of the area, and I noticed a faint glimmer in the distance.

"Guys!" I shouted. "I think I see light in the distance, we could be near a village!"

"Thank goodness!" The mother said with a sigh of relief.

We arrived in the village shortly after dawn. Tying up our horses near a pool of water, we explained the situation to the town's leader.

"Temporary nomads, eh?" He asked, giving a slight chuckle. "I used to be a nomad, but my people were tired and hungry. We founded this village here, at the edge of the desert."

"So, why do you all live in the desert?" The young boy of the family, whom we called Tom-Tom asked. "Don't ask questions like that if they don't want to answer." The father said.

"No, no it's fine." The village elder replied. " That's actually a great question young one. You see, none of the wild clans can survive in the desert except Flameclan, and they have agreed to leave us alone so long as we do the same."

Rolling my eyes, I stormed outside, yelling "Give me a break!" The father excused himself and came outside with me.

"What is wrong with you?" He growled. "Nothing," I replied. "It's just... they believe in those stupid clans too!" "I am telling you child," The father continued. "Those clans are very real, and they are very dangerous."

"How do you know?" I lashed out. "You've never seen them, I've never seen them, so I don't believe you! Your just a crazy old man! After death like silence, the father told me: "Get out." "What... what do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, get out of our family, get out of our lives." He answered. "Why? I thought I was your guard. I'm here to protect you."

"From what? The non-existent clans?" He mocked. "My family can slay a few mobs without you. Pick up your payment from my wife and leave. You're banished."

I went to the small hut the elder allowed the family to stay in and told the mother, Tom-Tom and the infant girl that because they found a new home, I was leaving. She paid me 40 gold bars and I began to step out the door. Before I got out, I felt something tugging at my leg. Tom-Tom was looking up at me with tears in his eyes. "Don't go Roland!" He sobbed.

Bending down, I gave him a small hug. "I wish I didn't have to, but you guys found a new home, with a new family." "But you're our family!" He protested. Standing up, I mumbled under my breath "I wish" while chocking back some tears.

The father said I could still visit on the occasion, and with that I was on my way.

**So that's the end of chapter 2, hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will probably introduce the clans, if all goes as I plan.**

**I'm going to put up a poll asking you guys what you think the clan Roland will join will be. However, the highest % will not be his clan, as I have already decided.**

**Here is the link: ** poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=391135


	4. Chapter 4: Banishment

Going out into the wild alone was the stupidest thing I had ever done. After I said my goodbyes to the family, I saddled up my horse and rode off into the jungle. I have no idea why I decided to go there, I couldn't stand jungles, but it was as if the jungle was calling me. The sun decided to set off with me, and I was soon plagued by monsters. After barely surviving a double creeper ambush, I was separated from my horse.

I wandered aimlessly in the jungle, slaying any animal I could, hiding from monsters when necessary. I was beginning to wear out, so I climbed to the top of a medium sized jungle tree and waited for the sun to rise.

When I awoke from my slumber, (which I was completely unaware of) and climbed out of bed. _Wait, a bed? When did that get there?_ I asked myself. I observed my surroundings, noticing it was like a little hut in the tree. There was a furnace, a workbench, even a little painting. But what intrigued me most was that there was a note on the painting.

_I hope you like the place, even though it's kind of small. Don't go anywhere until I return. I should be back in a day or two._

-C.E

C.E? I had never heard that name before. Yet it seemed oddly familiar… I guess I had better stick around to find out; this person could help me… or harm me in anyway. _But when was this letter written? For all I know, this was put here a month ago. It couldn't have been that long; I would've starved to death._

So I sat in a chair and watched the sun set as I waited for C.E to return.

**This chapter was more of a filler, but I'm still proud of it. Anyways, I want to thank anyone who read this, and I hope you will tune in to future chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5: A new friend

**I made a goof with the clans: Flameclan is supposed to be mostly desert and jungle with a volcano capitol. Silentclan has an oak forest capitol with mostly various snow biomes.**

I sat for days without end waiting for this C.E. Who was he? What did he want with me? Why was he taking so long? Was he even a he? The questions seemed endless when I heard a trapdoor creak open. Naturally I pulled a sword, pointing the tip at the edge of his throat. He just smiled, then pointed toward the note on the table.

"Your C.E.?" I asked, sword still firm on his throat. He just gave a thumbs up: a nod would probably tear his throat open. Lowering the sword, I asked: "Who are you? Why do you want me?" He sat in a chair and gestured me next to him. I noticed that he was wearing sunglasses, despite the fact that it was night outside. "You want to take those off?" I asked, reaching towards him to remove them.

He smacked my hand away and said "I have a scar."

"So, you care to explain what took you so long?" I asked, observing his gray muscle shirt, which was burnt and torn. "I'm sorry I took so long." He said. "But I was ambushed."

"By who, the clans?" I asked in the same mocking tone the father used before banishing me.

"No. I was jumped by two creepers and an Enderman." He said. "Look, I'm sorry for using that tone," I apologized. "But, the people I was protecting, they banished me for not believing in the clans."

C.E. put a hand on my shoulder for a few moments, then pulled away. "Actually," He began. "The clans are what I wanted to you about. Please, just hear me out, then speak." I nodded my head silently and allowed him to talk.

He started to tell of the creation of the universe (prologue), and he got to the part about the great battle between the Steves and the gods against Herobrine. "Most of the population was eradicated, but some still survived. These people, the Steves, where exceptional survivors. They created the four clans to be separate, but together."

"So, how would they be together if they aren't the same?" I asked.

"We are all the same, because we are all Notch's champions." C.E. continued. "We are all the race of Steve, so that makes us the same. We are different in every other way. We are male and female, tall and short, good and evil (I think you get the point, same way we are all different). But they are different from us in many ways."

"What do you mean... us and they"? I asked.

"There are three types of people in this world: Villagers, tribal Steves, and non tribal Steves." He answered.

He answered my next question before I even asked it. "The difference between tribal Steves and non tribal Steves is that we are free to do what we want. We are not bound by a set of laws, like where to live, or which gods to worship. The drawback is most non tribal Steves don't get along, and they end up living on their own, which is very difficult. The tribal Steves have less freedom, being told where to live and which gods they can and can't worship. But the clans are large. Very large. They have very little to fear, other than each other. The drawback is like I said earlier: they have less freedom than us." He then continued his story (still the prologue).

"How can I even be sure these clans are real?" I asked. I bit my lip, afraid I was asking to many questions.

C.E. gave a little smile, telling me it was good to ask questions. "This is a dangerous world if you're alone. It's good to know the best ways to survive. Anyways, I'm going to prove that the clans are real, because we're going to raid them.

_WHAT? _"R-raid the clans? Isn't that suicide?" I exclaimed.

"No, it isn't." He responded. "Because I'm going to train you. Meet me at the ruined temple at noon tomorrow." He started down the ladder.

"Wait," I said as his head was going through the trapdoor. "What's your real name?"

Without looking up, he said: "ConEmber."


	6. Chapter 6: New allies

**I've received a lot of hateful comments from an individual named **Onsholo**. If I see one review or pm that simply states you hate the story, or any swearing AT ALL (even if it's censored) I won't tolerate it. However, you are free to say what you liked and didn't like (with a good reason why you didn't like it not "It sucks")**

* * *

I watched my clock as the sun slowly inched towards the highest point on it: noon. I stood in the ancient temple and patiently waited for Con to show up. At last he did, and we began our training. He took me to an arena and told me to hit him with my best shot. I pulled out my Iron sword and charged. He simply stood there. Just before my sword my contact with his face, he flipped me over and threw my sword to the side.

I pulled out a spear and charged again. He broke it into three parts and tossed them to the side. "Son, if you're going to fight the clans, you'll need to have better combat training than what you do against the mobs." He said, tossing my sword to my side. I got up and we resumed our training.

By the time the sun was going down, Con had become very impressed with my talents. I was able to sneak up behind him a bit, knock his sword down, and put him in a hostage situation where either I released him or he was a dead man. "Come, there's something I want to show you." He said, activating a lever that revealed a secret hallway down into the earth.

After about 10 minutes of walking, we stopped. Con observed the area and mumbled something I didn't quite catch. We kept we kept walking until we reached a very large room. It took me a while to take in everything. Since we were still in a jungle temple, stone bricks covered the expansive room that kept stretching, like it could swallow the void. I saw people hitting training dummies, shooting bows, baking food, pretty much every activity under the sun. I noticed that three people had stopped their activities and were walking towards me.

One of the men was average height. He had facial hair that circled his lips and his hands and apron were black from his smithing. The other man was above average height, maybe 6 foot 8 or something. He was buff: _really _buff. It looked like his muscles could grow muscles, and they proved to be strong, carrying a large sledge hammer with just one hand. He had a white muscle shirt that was red in various places, probably the blood of his victims. I had to remember to steer clear of him.

The girl was different from the men, putting a lot of work into her appearance. She had purple hair that was tied back in a ponytail, while bangs covered her right eye. She wore a blue sweater with a blouse underneath despite the heat. Her black leggings met at the top of her brown boots as she pulled a dagger out of her boot and began polishing it.

"So, this is the new recruit Con was talking about, eh?" She said, not looking up from her dagger. "You don't look the warrior type."

"Come on Mary, that's no way to treat a recruit." The buff guy said. "I see potential in him. He may not be gifted in stealth like you, but I can see him smashing through our enemies with a hammer as big as mine." He said, patting me on the head like an animal.

"Whatever." Mary said, putting her dagger in her boot and walking away. "Don't listen to her lad," The smith said. "She just thinks she's better than everyone here." Reaching out his hand he said "Name's Don." I shook his hand before a whistle blew, stopping everyone.

Con was standing on a large pillar, then leapt down. The earth shook when he made impact, then he walked over to me. "This," He began. "Is Roland. He is a skilled survivor and he has managed to escape from the wild clans for many months now. He will be training with us, but first he must pass a test!"

As soon as Con said "test" everyone began to cheer. "What... what kind of test?" I asked to Don.

"That I don't know, lad." He answered. "Con makes up a test for each and every one of us. He made poor Mary infiltrate a fortress and assassinate a bride. I had to forge a sword made of obsidian, then tear it apart to build a portal."

"Your test," Con began. "Is very simple. We're sending you to the nether, and you're going to observe the clan's role with it. For some reason, once every month, they travel to the nether together, choosing one person from each clan to travel there. We need to figure out what's going on."

After a few days of vigorous training, I was escorted to the nether portal. I turned back to my new allies, wondering if I would ever see them again as I stepped inside.


End file.
